


The Hot Neighbor

by Eliana_debrey



Series: SladeJay series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wintergreen is a good best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Slade has a very noisy neighbor
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson & William Randolph Wintergreen
Series: SladeJay series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	The Hot Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A small OS that popped! Still with asshole Slade and brat Jason. Love them, what can I say?  
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I love writing it!

During his days off, Slade loved to take a nice cup of coffee, sit on his very expensive and comfortable white sofa, and watch Downtown Abbey. Sometimes his best friend, and colleague, Billy would come and they would watch together laughing at every sharp line coming out of Maggie Smith’s mouth. Obviously, this hobby was a guilty pleasure he wouldn’t confess having even at gunpoint. Slade was a very impressive, respectable, and frightening mogul, and watching British TV series wasn’t something people thought he even tried.

All of this to say that Maggie Smith’s time was sacred, he would rip anyone’s throat if they ever tried to bother him during that time, and he could, he was a former soldier.

So when his neighbor from upstairs started to jump, and scream, and run up and down his flat, Slade almost broke his cup of coffee. He gave the monster with bricks instead of slippers five minutes to calm down.

Five minutes later, he could hear the TV blasting some godawful childish TV show. Slade put his cup down, changed from sweater to a black turtleneck and black jeans to go rip a new one to the guy living upstairs. He knew image was important and he wanted the argentinosaurus to shit himself.

Slade took the stairs and knocked three times on the door, three loud and strong knocks that would show his mood to his neighbor.

The door opened and the TV blasted the opening credits of an animated show about a Ladybug saving Paris. He heard a scream and saw a boy running through the flat with a spoon ready to jump on a dog. In front of Slade, opening the door, was a young man with black and white curly hair, in a sweatshirt, entirely covered with glitters who smiled at him. The smile was strained and clearly he was about to lose his mind.

“Yes?”

“Good afternoon, I live in the…” Slade stopped talking because a small boy with long black hair and big blue eyes grabbed the young man’s pants and started pull on them. He showed the young man something on the big camera he held.

“Sorry,” the young man said before crouching and listening to the small voice of the boy as he explained something. “Yes, thank you, Tim, it’s beautiful how about you show it to Cass?” the little boy smiled before he skittered to the woman sitting in front of the TV with a young black boy between her legs.

“As I was saying,” Slade kept going, “I live just under you and I would very much appreciate if you could try to…” he stopped again and this time because a saw a small girl moving a chair behind his neighbor. She was wearing a purple dress and a devilish smile. Once the chair was settled, she climbed it while holding a large bowl.

“Yes?” he prompted oblivious to the girl behind him.

The small purple devil held her arms up and winked at Slade before pouring the entire bowl filled with purple glitter over the boy.

His neighbor bit his lips. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting every tension in his body dissolve.

“One second.” He said to Slade before turning to the girl. “That, Stephanie, was a huge mistake. Go and take a broom you are going to clean your mess. Damian, you leave Titus alone or I’m coming and you won’t like it. Cass could you help me please?” the woman on the couch turned her head and stuck her tongue out. “Thank you, Cass,” he said but that sound very much like “fuck you.”

“Sorry, Sir. It’s about the noise right? I’ll do everything I can to make them keep quiet, sorry for bothering you.”

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Jason.”

“Well, maybe Jason you should hire a babysitter if you’re not suited to watch over some children. I hardly believe you are responsible enough to take care of yourself,” Slade saw the boy’s face change color.

“Well, fuck you too. I’m doing my best and you can keep your comments to yourself.”

“No need to be so vulgar,” Slade answered but the door was slammed shut before he could say anything else.

It took another month before he saw his neighbor again. The music was blasting and people were singing and shouting. It was a party. A very loud, very annoying party. Slade walked the twenty-two steps that separated the floors and knocked on the door. He was still in his suit because he had come back late from work.

Someone answered the door but it was not the same man as last time. In his stead, there were two tall redhead women. One with green eyes and muscles that could break a wall and the other with black skin and eyes that could make a toddler cry. They stared at him and then turned at the same time to shout.

“Jason! Someone at the door!” Slade winced because they were loud.

“Well open the door! I’m helping Biz not barfing everywhere in my bathroom! Thank you by the way Artemis!” Slade heard and recognized the voice of the inefficient baby-sitter.

“Already opened,” they answered. Slade heard a very distinct “fuck”.

The living room was full of beers, pizzas, someone shirtless doing a cartwheel, a redhead boy throwing knives to a wall, a brown-haired man dressed entirely in green (ugh) drawing dicks on a wall. Slade saw his neighbor emerging from a room, his hair appeared wet and he was wearing a red hoodie.

“Fuck me,” the boy muttered when he saw Slade at his doorstep.

“In case, I didn’t make myself clear last time I came. You’re loud, be mindful of your neighbors. Put a note or something.”

“I put a note, I slid one a week ago in every letterbox of the building and one in the hall yesterday,” the man answered glaring at Slade.

“I don’t care. Noise goes down or cops go up.”

“Asshole,” he heard before the boy closed the door again. Except that this time, Slade had slipped his feet before he could shut the door entirely.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Everybody in the living room stopped moving. The music stopped. People were watching closely the exchange.

“I said: asshole,” Slade caught the small wince of the shirtless cartwheeler.

“And you kiss your mother with that mouth,” Slade heard a small gasp. The boy glared at him and his looks could kill, well let’s just say that Slade would be reduced to dust.

“I’m so gonna f…”

“Alright, I think we’re done. I’m sorry, sir. We’ll be quiet now,” the shirtless boy said holding Slade’s neighbor by the shoulder.

“No, leave it, Dick,” Jason said moving to dislodge the hand on his arm. “That asshole doesn’t have anything else to do apart from bothering people a Saturday night during holidays.”

“I’m sure I’m not the one bothering, right now.” Slade smiled. “What? Something made you angry? Was it when I talked about your mother?” He was going to get punched, or at least the boy would try.

“Okay, alright man, leave him alone,” the only male redhead said. “We got it, we’re going to be nice.”

“You should learn from your friends,” Slade answered. The boy stayed stoic, he didn’t move probably even stopped breathing.

“Go fuck yourself,” he spat.

The next Monday, Slade woke up to find his car completely keyed from one side to the other. This was war.

Slade spent three weeks wondering what he could do. He thought that maybe he could make the boy pay for the paint but that wasn’t enough. When he came back from work, Slade so the big black car on his neighbor’s parking space and suddenly he knew what to do. He took his Swiss knife and puncture every tire of the brat’s car. Satisfied, Slade went home and started to answer different emails for work.

The knocks on his door did not make him jump out of his skin. They did not. Slade opened his door only to find a middle-aged man frowning and behind him his neighbor Jason. Slade made eye contact with Jason and he saw the boy deflating.

“Are you perhaps the man that destroyed my tires, mister?”

“Wilson, Slade Wilson,” Slade introduced himself.

“Wayne, Bruce Wayne,” and Slade recognized the name. Fuck.

“Dad, please leave him alone,” Jason insisted behind the tall dark-haired male.

“No, Jason. Mister Wilson and I are going to have a talk.”

“Daaaaaad,’ the boy whined.

Slade watched the scene trying to decide the best course of action. Wayne leveled him with a glare and Slade decided to play honesty. Total honesty.

“Mister Wayne, I did puncture your tires. Unfortunately, you’re just collateral damage in what might be called personal revenge against your son, for keying my car three weeks ago,” Slade watched with delight as the boy paled. Wayne turned to his son and Slade knew where the boy got the glare.

“We are going to have a very serious talk, you and I, young man,” Jason groaned and glared at Slade. “Don’t look at him, you look at me, son. You are in big trouble.” Wayne turned back to Slade. “As for you mister Wilson, maybe would you be so kind as to act like the adult you are and not get revenge in such a dirty way? I know you and your company, and I expected better,” Slade felt as if his father came back from the dead to possess Bruce Wayne. No one ever made Slade Wilson guilty about anything apart from his parents and Bruce Wayne might the first one to have succeeded.

Wayne wished Slade a good night and Slade closed his door but has the time to hear the start of the lecture of the century.

“I can’t believe you’ve done that. Don’t you dare open that mouth Jason Peter Wayne. Wait until I talk to Alfred about that, you are going to regret even thinking about touching his car, and I am calling your aunt Natalia.”

“You can’t be serious, it’s just some paint!” the boy said.

“Oh, because you want me to call Talia or Ivy?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me, young man.”

Slade smiled. Even-steven.

It took three days for the boy to answer. Slade woke up around three in the morning because of insufferable music. Happy Birthday playing like a broken record over and over. Slade is going to kill him. At first, Slade thought it came from the boy’s flat but it was closer. Much closer. After an hour of search, Slade found it. A birthday card blasting music non-stop which almost drove him crazy was half-slipped under Slade’s front door. Slade took it and read it.

_It’s war asshole._

Oh, he was game.

Two days later, Jason opened his door to walk directly on a dozen of eggs. He slipped and fell in them. Slade heard the scream and it was sweet music to his ears. He had had to be very silent and careful during the night, but god it was worth it.

A week later, as he walked home he felt some dust falling on his hair and face. He didn’t hear him but he was sure the boy had been up to no good. Slade sighed and opened the door of the staircase, he always took the stairs, and a huge bowl filled with blue powder fell over him. He gave the boy hiding somewhere a forced laughed and thought, it was poor taste compared to what Jason had done before. Until he took his shower to get rid of the powder.

It turned blue under the water. It turned his skin blue under the water and finally, Slade realized that the powder was nothing else than methylene blue. He screamed so hard and almost fell while running out of the bathroom. He knocked on Jason’s door so hard, the door shook.

“Yes?”

“Open the door.”

“I fell anger coming from you, so why don’t you calm down, and then I open the door.”

“Open the goddamn door.”

“Alright,” Jason appeared behind the door and bit his lips so that he wouldn’t smile too much. “Oh my god, what happened to you?”

“Don’t play dumb, Jason. I know it was you.”

“Do you have any proof?”

“What?”

“You don’t, now why don’t you go back home and dress up a bit, children live in the building, you know,” Jason said eyeing the towel hanging around Slade’s hips, and he closed the door.

The next day, Jason found fishes in his mailbox, and Slade took a one week vacation. They kept going for three months, night and day they found new ways to make the other’s life hell. At one point, Slade found Jason’s number and used it to pick up different older ladies.

And one time, as he was going in the building he heard a conversation between Jason and someone Slade assumed to one of his friends.

“No, Dick I don’t know how all the Cougar of Gotham found my number…Yes, I swear to god they even send me pictures…No there is no way in hell I’m sending you the pictures…Fuck you, you degenerate asshole, I don’t need a Mommy…I don’t even know why I’m talking to you.” Slade heard the boy sigh. “Of course it’s him…No I don’t have proof, I just know. Come on, Dick you could at least try to be compassionate…No, he started it…It was just some dumb paint…It was Artemis not me! She was the one who keyed his car…Of course I didn’t try to stop her why would I?… Yeah, see you tomorrow. Yes! I’ll talk to him! Fuck you too asshole.”

Slade tried to avoid him but the boy was in front of his door, arms crossed over his chest, lips bit in a small line, and feet tapping on the ground. He spotted Slade as soon as the older man stepped out of the staircase.

“We need to talk.”

“Look if it’s about the dog shit…”

“It’s not about the dog shit. I need a break.”

“What?”

“I need a break, my finals are coming and I can’t keep studying while worrying about what you’re going to do to me. So, truce?”

“How long?”

“A month more or less. No prank, no weird-smelling delivery, no creepy call during the night, no egg, no dog shit. Nothing for an entire month.”

Slade eyed him. It was also a busy moment for the company in December and he’d love the break too. Plus they would probably stop definitely after the break.

“Agreed, good luck for the finals,” he said while shaking the boy’s hand. He had a firm grip and his hands were large. Actually, the boy almost reached his height. He gave him a cocky smile that showed the small dimples on his cheeks.

“Alright, Slade, enjoy the Christmas truce.”

Five days, five days, and still nothing. Slade’s leg was bouncing under his desk. He was in his office, Billy came and went with a small knowing smile on the lips. Slade was working with efficiency but god he was bored. He was never bored before, why was he so bored?

“Not planning any of your awful pranks for the kid today?” Billy mocked from the door.

“No, he is busy.”

“Took all of the fun with him, imma right?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Billy shrugged, “It’s just since your little childish war started you’ve always been talking about how much of an ass he is and how you’re going to make him regret being born. You know, fun stuff. And here I thought boring Slade was gone once and for all.”

“I’m not boring, I’m a well adjusted middle-aged businessman.”

“Boriiiiing,” Billy sang.

“Fuck you.”

“Also, you’ve been staring at this birthday card for a week, I thought you could use a nudge.”

“I’m not going to start the war again, we agreed to stop. And I’m not staring at that card.”

“Whatever helps you sleep, buddy,” Billy mocked. “And I wasn’t saying you should go back to being an asshole to the kid, but maybe go and talk to him. Be nice you know? Like a normal person hitting on a neighbor.”

“I’m not hitting on my neighbor.”

“Yes, and denial ain’t a just a river in Egypt, man. He is cute, I saw him why don’t you shoot your shot.”

“He is a boy. His father is probably younger than me.”

“All the more reason. What’s the worst that can happen? He says no, alright you’re done. He says yes, you shag a nice good looking boy with daddy issues and you stop being an angry boss with blueballs.”

“Well, fuck you too, Wintergreen.”

“I’m just saying, send him a text or bring him breakfast. I don’t know do something.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

It was eight in the morning and Slade had two coffees in one hand and chocolate filled donuts in the other. He was going mad, all because of Billy and his stupid remarks. He rang the boy’s doorbell and tried not to run because no he wasn’t nervous thank you very much. Jason stumbled to the door, hair everywhere, dark circles larger than Slade’s fists, and skin so pale Jason looked sick.

“Yeah,” he said staring at Slade.

“Hum…I bought you some coffee and donuts, to you know…cheer you up!”

“Chocolate filled?”

“Yes.”

“My favorite, you earned the right to step into my home, Slade Wilson,” and yeah okay maybe the way he said Slade’s name made Slade want to hear him scream it. As he managed to control his dirty, horny mind Slade shook his head.

“I got work to do, so I’m just here to drop this off. Have a good day, Jason.”

“Hmm…thanks!”

He fled. Okay, alright he fled. Yes, the boy was pretty even with what looked like a whole week of sleepless nights, even with his curly hair unruly. His big blue eyes and his crooked smile made him cute.

“Did you go see him?”

“No.”

“You’re a dirty liar, Slade Wilson.”

“How do you know I went to see him?”

“I didn’t, you just told me,” Slade flipped him the bird. “Classy. So? How did it go?”

“Fine, I gave him a coffee and some donuts. He said thank you.”

“Wow Slade, don’t you think you’re going to fast? Do you want a chaperone next time you’re alone with him?”

“Oh my god, Billy, stop it.”

Billy smiled but left Slade alone for the rest of the day.

The next day at the office, Slade had a small smile on the lips. He worked at a good pace and landed a few contracts. Billy watched him suspiciously.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Slade.”

“He texted me.”

“Oh my god, Slade. Careful, next time he might…I don’t know… smile to you!”

“You’re an ass.”

“You’re only catching that now?” Slade smiled and shook his head. “Come on, what are you going to do? Text back?”

“Okay, alright, I’m not giving you any other update.”

“Noooo, you can’t do that to me, if you do that I’ll have to go and work.”

“God forbid you work one day in your life, right?”

“You know me.”

Slade spent the rest of December leaving some food or vitamins for the boy. Sometimes he would drink a coffee with Jason before going to work, and when the time was against him he could only say hello and leave and take the boy’s smile to work.

Yeah, okay, alright he was smitten. He was an idiot completely in love with the sharp mind of the boy. Jason Wayne was going to kill him, that or Billy was going to strangle him because he wasn’t moving fast enough.

One night, two days after the new year, Slade woke up to the sound of music. A Christmas Card singing in his flat slipped halfway under his door. Slade smiled and tried not to run to take it. And in the card, written delicately was one word.

_Coffee?_


End file.
